A Faded Memory part 1
by Dark-Moon-Lady4eva
Summary: Yami falls in love with a goddess-like Elvin princess, but is she all she whom she said she really is?


INTRO: Ya know; it's funny. I wanna keep adding stories as they pop into my head, so I'll get started! Again, I do not own any of this stuff. Just the made-up names and a few different plots, so don't sue! This story will be added on weekly, or until I find time to work on it. Peace! - Dark Moon Lady *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ DML: Ah, Lord of the Rings is such a great movie. I've seen all three and I enjoyed all three!  
  
Seto: That's nice.  
  
DML: Why are you here?  
  
Seto: I just wanna kill some time.  
  
DML: Why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself?  
  
Seto: Again with the lame insults? You don't get out much, do you?  
  
DML: Nope! Just for school and friend's house. ^.^  
  
Seto: You mean your imaginary friend?  
  
DML: Shut up, Seto. Why can't you be nice to me for once?  
  
Seto: And give up a chance to have some fun? No way. Let's just get on with this so I can make fun of you some more. *Smirks*  
  
DML: Fine. Punk. Here's the story! Oh, and don't take any of my work please!  
  
Seto: Yeah. Like they would want to. *Gets a big, fat, book thrown at*  
  
DML: ^.^ Heh heh heh. So, instead of making a scene, why not make real story?? I have made this little document based on Yami's past. Drama and such, no funny stuff for a change, but don't worry, I will have more fun after this!  
  
Seto with a bump on his head and being sarcastic: Oh joy; I can hardly contain myself.  
  
DML: Quiet you! Now then, this will be a real fanfic, without the RP. (Role- playing) Just about Yami. Soon after, I might make stories for the other YGO characters, if I can think of good ones. Disclaimer please!  
  
Seto comes back in: *Throws the same book back at DML's head*  
  
DML: *Gets knocked out*  
  
Seto: Dark Moon Lady doesn't own any of us, thank goodness, so don't sue. Like I said before, she has no money. She needs to get a real job. You need to catch on with this story in order to know what's going on. Hint: the Princess is a Drow, a.k.a Dark Elf= bad. Enjoy. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Faded Memory  
  
Five millenniums years ago, there was once a beautiful kingdom in the desert lands of Egypt. Within the golden and marble palace lived a beautiful queen and her only son, Yami, who had both lost their king in a battle against the Samhain Knights, for if the pharaoh's name was ever to be spoken in his empire, it will be cursed with dark plagues forever...  
  
Queen Sankara had brought up her son on her own, ruling the kingdom- side single-handedly. When Yami turned four years old, he began wondering about his father, knowing he was gone.  
"Mother, where's Father?" Yami asked on a quiet and breezy evening.  
"He was taken away from our world by the god of death and judgment, Anubis during the Great War, before you were born." His mother responded, a few tears falling.  
"What was he like?" Yami rested on Sankara's lap.  
"He was a wonderful pharaoh, being wise, full of strength and power. A brilliant man who was great in every way. All the people of our kingdom adored him."  
"Will he come back?" Yami rested his head on his mother's chest. The words haunted her.  
"I'm afraid not, my son."  
"How come?"  
"Once a god has claimed someone from his home, they will never return." Sankara explained.  
"But why would they take them away?"  
"So many questions, Yami. There are some things not even I can answer, nonetheless learn. These sorts of things are meant to be kept unknown, meant to be secret and mysterious... Just remember what I taught you: don't let anyone take advantage of you, and don't say you're sorry when it's not your fault." Sankara cradled her son.  
"I will, Mother." And with that, Yami drifted off to sleep, dreaming of whom his father truly was. Sankara felt proud of her son, hoping he would be a great pharaoh as her husband, Raioh. Sankara began wondering what would happen to them next. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 14 years have passed and Sankara grew older each year, as her son grew more and more handsomer. One day, he was off venturing near the Nile River, looking for flowers for his mother and such. He rested by a shady grove in one of the gardens and lied in the shade, resting his eyes. A few minutes passed and he heard a woman singing. Not a song in Egyptian or anything he had never heard before. He stood up and looked for where the melody was coming from. Across the river he spotted a girl to what seemed a year younger than he was. She was cleansing herself by the edge singing sweetly. Long, golden, angelic hair sparkled against the sun, rivaling its shine. Deep blue eyes gazed at him with a hint of sadness and loneliness. Lips were of a natural pink; to what he thought was soft and gentle. Her light skin glowed in the light of the brilliant sun, which seemed uncommon to most girls he knew. She seemed like a goddess, even for her own age. But what really caught his attention were her ears. They were not human ears, but Elvin. Standing there, gazing at her majestic beauty, Yami noticed that she was crossing the river towards him. He saw himself in her eyes, suspended in two shining drops of bright water, himself dark and tiny, in fine detail, the lines about his mouth, everything there, as if her eyes were two miraculous bits of azure diamonds that might capture him and hold him intact.  
"Hello there." She said with a sweet and gentle, loving voice.  
"Uh, hi?" Yami stumbled over his words, blushing like a rose.  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The girl giggled. Yami was silent with shyness.  
"My name is Alleria." The girl looked at him sweetly.  
"I'm Yami, eh, the prince of Egypt." Yami managed to say.  
"Really? Well, I'm thee princess of Alterac."  
"Where is that?"  
"I'm not allowed to say."  
"What are you doing here in Egypt then?"  
"That too is none of your business, my lord." Alleria smirked. Yami changed the subject.  
"That song you were singing. It was very beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
"What language is it anyway?"  
"Sindarin."  
"Come again?"  
"It's a language of my people, the elves of Middle Earth."  
"Then it is true that you are an elf."  
"So you've noticed."  
"Yes. By the ears."  
"The ears always give it away." Alleria joked.  
"Not to mention the sweet voice, goddess-like beauty and gracefulness."  
"Hmph. Please. You are like all human men, only after my beauty, instead of who I really am." Her smile vanished into a frown.  
"Are you alone?" Yami asked, looking around.  
"I'm always alone. Ever since my kingdom was obliterated by men, hooded and cloaked long ago. Even my mare, Wind Chaser even had her life claimed by these horrid creatures."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"It isn't your fault, Yami. It's no one's fault but mine. I failed to protect my home, my family, and my friends. I ran away, trying to escape the guilt of sorrow, yet it follows me everywhere, even into the shadows."  
"I wish there was something I could do."  
"There isn't anything anyone can do."  
"There has to be, Alleria. Haven't you heard of hope and faith? That's all you need."  
"Hope and faith... I gave up on those a long time ago. There is no hope for me. No faith for me to believe in." Alleria didn't meet his eyes, not even for a second.  
"Hmm. Well, I could at least let you live with me and my mother in the palace for a while, until you pull yourself together." Yami smiled. Alleria looked at him with a tiny smile.  
"I know how you feel, knowing that I lost my father, before I was born."  
"I'm sorry." Alleria's smile left her face.  
"Yami!" Sankara called for her son. Yami turned around,  
"Coming, Mother!" Yami called back. He turned to face Alleria to discover she was gone.  
"Alleria?" Yami looked around for the Elvin princess.  
"Yami!" Sankara called again. Yami seemed puzzled and returned to the palace. Alleria hid amongst the reeds, quiet as a mouse and still as a tree. Yami trotted to the palace wondering more about Alleria.  
"Yami, where were you?" Sankara asked.  
"I was down by the river for some fresh air. There I met this beautiful Elvin princess." Yami explained.  
"Elvin princess? Yami, are you feeling okay? You must have been reading too many fairy tales to still believe in elves, either that, been in the sun too long." Sankara and Yami walked to the throne room.  
"But Mother, it's true. At first I wasn't sure, but we actually talked and all. She said her name was Alleria and that she was from Alterac."  
"Yami, you must have been hallucinating. There is no Alterac on our maps."  
"That's because it's in Middle Earth. She was singing in her elvish language as well."  
"Yami, that's enough nonsense for today. Get washed up and we'll have supper in a few hours."  
"Why don't you believe me Mother?"  
"I do believe you, just not fact of elves existing." Sankara groomed herself in a golden hand mirror a servant handed her. Yami sighed and went to the palace doors. "I will find you..." He whispered into the desert winds. A little twinkle in the soft sand caught the corner of his eye. There in a circle of light was a crescent moon necklace with a star shaped gem in the center. Yami went over and picked it up and held it in his tightly closed hands. "I will find you." He repeated, staring across his kingdom.  
  
A silent wind rustled the leaves of the palm trees as in a funeral chant to the fallen. The stars shone down from the sky, flickering like millions of tiny-let candles. The sun had set in a brilliance of scarlet fire, unnoticed by a hooded maiden who stood gazing up above the trees at the glimmering moon above her. Tears fell from her azure eyes, glinting as if diamonds in a deep ocean of changing rich blue hews. "Yami..." The maiden who was Alleria whispered. She glided her hands over her chest, knowing her necklace was gone. Alleria's voice sounded frightened and heartbroken. She stood in the desert winds and began singing the beautiful elvish hymn her mother taught her once.  
  
Yami and his mother sat in the dining room of the palace, eating their meal. Yami stared at his plate with a depressed face. His mother looked at him with concern. "Yami? What is it?" Sankara asked in the silence. "It's Alleria. I want to know more about her. She seemed upset, saying that her family was destroyed by hooded men and being the only one left, running away." Yami stirred the fork in his food. "You still believe she does exist, don't you?" "Indeed I do, Mother. May I please be excused?" Yami stood up from his meal and went to his room. Sankara only looked at him with saddened eyes. Yami placed himself at his balcony with the winds billowing his cloak. The breeze felt good blowing in his face. He looked up at the crescent moon and smiled at her. He then pulled out Alleria's necklace and too stared at it for a while. He began caressing the silver jewel with a finger and closed his eyes. Alleria's voice sounded from a distance, singing the same song as before. Yami opened his eyes suddenly and looked around the kingdom. He saw Alleria like she was before, walking in the gardens. She looked as if she was preoccupied, like she was in a trance. "Alleria!" Yami whispered aloud and ran down to the gardens. He came up to Alleria with a bewildered look. "Alleria, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Yami smiled faintly in the bright moonlight as Alleria faced him. "Yami..." Alleria smiled back, showing what happened to her hand. Her wrist was wet and red with blood. Yami gasped. "What happened to you?" Yami held her wrist gently and inspected it. "I seemed to have cut myself with my own sword on accident a while ago." Alleria explained. "Let me help you." Yami tore off a piece of his cloak and wrapped it around her wounded wrist. She squinted in small pain. "Sorry." Yami met her eyes. "That's okay. Thank you." Alleria smiled sweetly. "You're welcome," Yami finished tending to her wrist. "I uh, was wondering, why did you left when my mother called?" "I want to keep my appearance secret from others." "But why show yourself to me?" Yami asked. Alleria felt nervous and blushed. Yami understood. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Yami said tenderly, holding Alleria's hands with compassion. Alleria looked at him with a bit of timidity. "I hope you do." Alleria smiled. Yami wanted to ask her another question, regretting getting into her personal life. "Alleria, why do you want to keep yourself safe?" "For many reasons, really. People who find out about me tend to tell others and come after me. You told your mother, huh?" "I did. Sorry. How can you tell?" "An elf always knows when they are being talked about. Elves know a lot about the worlds. They know what is going on around them, who's out to get them, why and many other things as well." "Wow. So it's like you have a sixth sense, huh?" "More like eight or nine." "Wow." "Shocking, I know, but it is true. Once elves find someone they can trust, they're secrets are kept safe with them. That is, if the person they become loyal to is really honorable." "Interesting." "What's more interesting is that I'm not all elf." "You aren't?" "No, I'm also part druid." "What's that?" "A type of species that can transform into certain animals." "Like what?" "Hmm, you're very questionable, aren't you? Never satisfied with what you hear." Alleria giggled. "I guess I am. Ever since I learned how to talk, I've always wanted to know more about what's happening." "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have to keep some things secret." Alleria began walking away from Yami. "Wait! Where are you going?" Yami called to her. Alleria turned around. "I'm really not sure." Alleria chuckled a bit. "You can stay with me, if you like." "You're not a fast learner either. I said I want to keep myself safe from others. Maybe some other time, like in a few hundred years." And with that, Alleria disappeared into the darkness giggling. Yami looked at her with disappointment. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
One day, Sankara grew very ill with a rare, yet fatal disease that would claim her life in a matter of days. Yami stayed by her side for the longest time.  
"Yami...soon, it'll be your time when you become pharaoh. It is a great responsibility and see to it that you will not let our people down." Sankara told Yami as his held her hand.  
"I promise, Mother." Yami vowed.  
"My son...I've always been proud of you, ever since you were born. I believed you would have made a great pharaoh as your father..." Sankara drifted off to sleep. Yami prayed to the gods to watch over her. Two days later, Sankara was buried in a tomb, surrounded by jewels, gifts and treasures from around the kingdom. Statues of the gods and such guarded her last resting place. Yami grew restless after his mother's death, nearly forgetting the Elvin princess. His dreams were all about his mother, until one night, his thoughts had strayed into a new realm.  
He found himself in a forested land, full of lush fields of grass and flowers, surrounded by a roaring waterfall, clear lakes and evergreen trees. The moon shone brilliantly in the blackened sky, glowing with stars awakening from daylight. Yami looked around at his surroundings, wondering if it was real or a dream. He heard strange creatures calling to one another from all around. He felt scared and anxious. He then heard Alleria's voice, singing by the falls. He followed the melody until he found her kneeling on a stone close to the water, combing her hair and wearing a beautiful garb.  
"Alleria?" Yami whispered aloud. Alleria looked at him and smiled.  
"Hello, Yami." Alleria stayed where she was. But something peculiar caught Yami's attention: the binding around her wounded wrist was gone, as if her injury never happened.  
"Are you okay?" Yami looked at her.  
"I'm fine."  
"Where are we?"  
"Back in my home, the woods of Alterac." Alleria stood up and walked towards the bewildered man.  
"How did we get here?"  
"It doesn't matter. As long as we're together." Alleria gently pulled him in for a deep and passionate embrace.  
"This is a dream." Yami gazed into her eyes that rivaled the stars.  
"Then it is a good dream." Alleria gently pressed her lips against his. They deeply embraced each other under the starry night.  
"Yami, I know what pain you suffer: your mother has left this world, due to a rare sickness, right?" Alleria ended the kiss.  
"Yes, but how did you..."  
"I know, Yami. It's one of those things that I can sense unexpectedly." Alleria held him in her arms.  
"I wish there was something more I could've done."  
"It isn't too late, Yami. You can still show her who you really can become, someone important to yourself and your people. Fulfilling your destiny as pharaoh."  
"Alleria, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Yami. Anything."  
"Knowing that we have met just a few weeks ago, I was hoping to get to know you better."  
"I, uh, well..." Alleria seemed unprepared for that question.  
"And the only of doing that, is if you join my side, as my queen, Alleria. It would give you a better chance of recovering from your past, and will make you feel welcomed." Yami smiled. Alleria was shocked and speechless for a moment.  
"Yami, I don't think I can. I...I don't know what to do or say."  
"Then say you will."  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it first." Alleria departed from him and faced the moon. Yami placed an arm around her waist.  
"Take as much time as you want. If you wish for me, you know where I am." Yami said. Alleria closed her eyes as a few tears fell... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At last, the day came when Yami became pharaoh. A huge celebration was being held with lots of stylish foods, drinks and entertainment to go with it. Yami sat in a golden throne, padded with red silk and decorated with jewel-embedded animals along the top and as armrests. The new pharaoh was dressed in royal clothing, wearing jewels around his fingers and neck. On his forehead bore a beautiful crown with the Egyptian eye in the center. Yami felt proud and encouraged to be Egypt's new king. Being entertained with sword-dancers and music, Yami grew a bit distracted, falling into images of Alleria, to what she had said and done.  
"Sire?" One of the servants questioned the king. Yami looked at him.  
"Huh?" Yami took his head off his rested palm.  
"Is everything all right, Sire?" The servant asked.  
"Yes. I'm just a bit tired, is all." Yami smiled reassuringly. The servant bowed.  
"I might need to rest early, Terak." Yami stood up and left. Everyone looked at him with concern. Yami stopped in his tracks and faced them.  
"I want to thank you all for coming here, but I am quite tired. Good evening to you all." Yami said his farewells and went off to his chambers. He slumped on his bed with a heavy sigh.  
"Alleria...why can't I stop dreaming of you?" Yami said aloud. Yami stared at the vanilla ceiling of his room with saddened eyes.  
"How I regret falling deeply in love with you. If only we hadn't met. My mind is being clouded by your figure, staring at me with teary eyes. Let me be!" Yami shouted. He flopped on his pillow and began to sob.  
  
Alleria stood in the gardens of the palace, unknown by the guards who kept watch over the kingdom.  
"Fëanen númenessë aurëthil? Lótëhina tyalië tyelelliéva andunëwen fëamehrka coayávë isilmë..." Alleria whispered.  
Yami tried as hard as he could to forget Alleria, but every night, he would dream of her, waking up, heartbroken and empty.  
"What is happening to me? I'm not used to these emotions...Alleria...haunting my sleep. Part of me wants to forget you, as the other part wants you in my life." Yami repeated the words in his head over and over, taking hold of his head in misery. Yami shouted aloud, causing few of the servants to run in his room.  
"Sire! Are you all right? We heard you yelling." Terak went to the pharaoh. Yami sat up with anguish showing in his eyes. He couldn't answer him. Silence had crept into Yami's mind, darkness taking hold of his life.  
"Sire?" Terak put a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami struck Terak's hand away.  
"Let me be!" Yami yelled. The servants grew frightened.  
"Leave!" Yami shouted, making the servants back away and leaving. A dark shadow crept towards Yami, forming into the Elvin princess, Alleria. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.  
"I have made up my mind. I will become your queen." Alleria grinned evilly. Yami's eyes went blank and his mind blackened with darkness.  
"I am glad, Alleria." Yami said slowly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Seto: Not bad. I actually enjoyed that. Reviews, please. *DML's tied up to a chair, mouth duct-taped and mumbling angrily* It's kind of confusing. Alleria starts out innocent, but then is really evil. Interesting. Just like Dark Moon. 


End file.
